


be not silent

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Seer!Ryan, someone else got a prompt and i ignored my own to fill it because im a garbage man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: he fell into a piles of bricks when he was a kid, and it gave him his eyes.





	be not silent

**Author's Note:**

> Here's me being a trainwreck. Enjoy!

The first time it happens, he doesn't even realise anything is happening, and that may be because he's just fallen fifteen feet out of a tree, but that's about as far from the point as it gets. He falls directly into a pile of bricks from the development next door, head and shoulders immediately feeling like he just kinda killed himself, and he sits up shakily before falling back out. This is when it happens for the first time; later, his brother is the one to find him, and he tells him that his eyes were white and he looked like he was in a trance. Meanwhile, Ryan just knows that he woke up cold, and in an unfamiliar place the first time he woke up.

There's a boy sitting on the bottom of a set of porch steps, and he's all Ryan can see in this unfamiliar place. The boy is white, with brown hair and light eyes, but what Ryan really notices is that he looks sad, haggard for a kid. He's probably older than Ryan, two, three, maybe four years older because Ryan's shitty at telling age, but still too young to look so stressed. A woman who Ryan immediately assumes is the boy's mom comes down the porch steps and sits next to the boy, pulling him to lean against her chest. The two of them give a collective sigh, and Ryan wonders exactly what's going on. That's when he wakes up.

Ryan sees things, over the years. He sees mostly ghosts, which he slowly grows to be okay with, helping some along and simply befriending others, but what he sees that unsettles him the most is the boy. He keeps coming back when Ryan sleeps, though not at night; during naps, the boy is sometimes there, and never when Ryan can hope to catch his name. The boy is always alone, always looking just a taste lonely, and when someone comes to be with him, the assumed mother or an assumed brother or the assumed father, or even one of the boys friends, when someone comes, Ryan goes. He takes more and more naps trying to collect a story from this boy, but it doesn't happen like that.

He goes to college and sees more of the boy and more ghosts and has a really weird time of it, but the boy is growing into a man and so is Ryan, so he only has so much time to be as distracted by the boy as was throughout late middle school and early to mid high school. It's not like he can talk to the boy, or even send smoke signals or whatever the fuck, and if Ryan didn't also see the ghosts, he would assume the boy was just a reoccurring dream. It's only the ghosts and their passing words of wisdom and laughter that keep Ryan believing in the boy that lives inside of his daytime dreams. When Ryan starts his first job, that's when things with that boy start getting strange.

"Hi, I'm Shane Madej," his boy says, to his face, because they sit next to each other at Buzzfeed headquarters now. Ryan feels like he's just swallowed his entire tongue, completely lost in a sensation of both completely newness and acute deja vu. He holds out a hand and shakes Shane's, forcing himself to smile and greet his boy like a normal person. He still sees Shane in his nap dreams sometimes, but he makes friends with Shane as a person now, taking delight in a voice and laughter that he's never heard before. Especially the laughter.

When they start hunting ghosts together, Ryan realises the irony before he even takes Shane on for the show. The ghosts at their haunted locations laugh at him and tell him to get a move on if he loves this boy, his boy, and Ryan holds his own laughter in return, saving it for Shane's admittedly bad jokes. That, at least, is what he's telling himself, because there's no way he actually finds Shane funny.

Ryan is only kinda scared of ghosts; he's known many of them in the time since he was a teenager, but he can still recognise the powers that be in entities that he doesn't completely understand. What he's really scared of is the demons that ghosts have told him stories about, former ghosts that have been twisted apart by the turns of time, or ghosts that went to hell and somehow came back. That is what Ryan is scared of, and that's why he clings to Shane's arm at one of the locations, not because a ghost who looks old enough to be his grandmother is telling him to _Go get that pretty boy of his._

"You okay, Ry?" Shane asks, quiet and fond and amused and all very wonderful things that make Ryan feel dumb for being scared of the room that the ghosts tell him is occasionally haunted by a demon with a name Ryan can't pronounce. He's trying to breathe, but he's pressing his face into Shane's shoulder instead, holding himself back from sliding his hand down to hold Shane's, cause that'll just be weird. Shane laughs and pulls his arm out of Ryan's grip, instead sliding it over Ryan's shoulder and pulling him close. "Come on, little guy. You'll be fine."

"Shut up, Shane," Ryan replies, looking into the corner that's growing with darkness that he recognises, darkness that he doesn't like. He pulls Shane away from the wall a little with a joke, extricating himself from Shane's side and standing on his own two feet. He has to look like this is a rational decision instead of one made from fear; he can't let Shane stay in this room for two minutes alone. He doesn't have a granny ghost telling him to mind his feet for the cat that still chases mice that aren't around anymore, he doesn't have the warnings of the old man that stands at the top of the stairs. He can't let Shane be in here alone.

"We should check out the other rooms," Ryan suggests, pointing out toward the rest of the house. Shane laughs, catching him in the fact that he just doesn't want to be in this room. "Or we could stay in here for Silence! now with Ghosts, if you want. But, like, together. This place freaks me out."

"Yeah, okay. Let's sit on the floor? No spirit box, though, or I'm leaving you in here by yourself. I can't deal with that kind of negativity," Shane jokes, already moving to get down on the floor. Ryan trips over his own feet trying to sit down, falling virtually into Shane's lap in an attempt not to splay himself on the floor. Shane catches him when their faces are a moment's breath apart, looking at his face with a soft grin.

"Hey," Shane says, quiet, and Ryan kisses him on impulse.

He doesn't see Shane in his dreams when they go back home. Shane never seems lonely enough to need him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
